The subject matter disclosed herein relates to vehicle doors and, more particularly, to a vehicle door opening mechanism.
Traditional vehicle doors include a handle that a user may physically interact with to grasp and open a vehicle door. Recently, some vehicle doors do not include an exterior handle and door opening is facilitated via electromagnetic actuation that is prompted with a user fob or the like. The actuation system may open the door slightly to allow a user to grasp the vehicle door to manually complete the door opening process. In some situations, the door may open suddenly and with substantial force. For example, a high wind condition or a steeply parked car may lead to sudden opening. Rapid and unexpected opening of the vehicle door may potentially and undesirably strike the user or a surrounding object.